Planes: Wings of Fire
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: A rare thunderbird jet shows up at Dottie's doorstep. Dottie takes her in as her own. When Avalean grows up she has a faithful encounter with Dusty after a near air collison. He tells her about the smokejumpers. She decides to join him. When a group of her own kind starts to reak havoic will they be able to pull through it. BladexOc pairing
1. Chapter 1

A red and white jet was flying at low altitude. She was trying to escape too other planes that were tailing her as well. In her landing gear, she had a small red and white jet clutched tighly close to her. She looked down below to see a hangar. She dives down landing with her wing landing gear. She still had the baby in her other landing gear. She rolled over to the hangar pounding on it. She lays the small red and white jet down in the box. She runs off down the runway leaving the baby in front of the hangar.

Dottie heard someone knocking at her door. She groaned getting up out of the bed. She rolled over to the door opening it with her hand. She sees a small bundle sleeping in a box. She looks from side to side finding no one outside. She lifts the small baby jet up. " I can't leave you here by yourself." She whispers. " You know what? I'll take care of you." She rolls back inside closing the door behind her. The jet's eyes slowly open. She begins to bawl softly. " Oh no no shh baby shh." Comforted Dottie hugging her gently. She rocked her back and forth. She went into the kitchen getting a bottle ready. She finds one corner of hangar and sits. She feeds the baby. " There you go." She whispers. The baby looks up at her with it's green eyes. " It's not often I get to take care of young ones." She smiles. " I'll name you Avalean." Avalean smiled at Dottie finishing her bottle.

Dottie put the bottle down on the table with one of her freed forklift hands. She then takes Avalean over to a small cot she had and lays her down. She tucks her in. " Goodnight Ava. Sweet dreams."

Years pass..

" Mom I'm going out!" shouted Avalean. Avalean had grown up to be a thunderbird jet with a red body, white nose, and a blue thunderbird tattoo on her underbelly. Dottie, who was moving some boxes around, bumped into a wall. " Oh! Okay! Just be careful!" Avalean rolled out into the main hangar. " Mom would you like some help?" she asked. Dottie chuckles. " Nah I'm fine." She muttered tripping backwards. Avalean caught her with her nose. Avalean set her mother back onto her wheels. " you sure?" she asked. Dottie sighed shrugging. " I guess I need some help after all." Ava smiled. Dottie put the box onto Ava's right wing and another one on Ava's left wing. Ava rolled over to the corner setting the boxes carefully down. Dottie came back into the room with a large box. Ava ducked her nose under it taking it from her mom. " Thanks Ava." She chuckles. Ava laughs putting the box down on the other ones. She turns around to face her mother. Dottie was a blue forklift. Dottie had taken care of Ava all her life. Dottie hugs Ava's nose gently. " Don't stay out too late I need your help unpacking." Ava smiles. " I won't be out too late I promise." Dottie kisses her nose. " That's my good girl." Avalean rolled out to the runway outside of their new hanger. They had to move after Avalean got too big for their last one. Avalean started up her engines sitting on idle until she reached max speed.

Dottie watched her daughter with a faint smile on her face. Avalean exhaled taking off down the runway. She could feel the air rush around her. Avalean bent her flags down lifting up off of the ground. She tucked her landing gear under her wings. She pulled up til she was tree level. Dottie watched Ava get further and further away from their hangar. Ava soared above the trees. She smiled to herself. " Alright let's see if I can get any faster than I was yesterday." She cuts her engine off free falling. She turns her body to the right going between the crack of the trees. She quickly turns back top first. She manuvers through the trees gently stepping onto the gass. She dodges tree trunks and branches with ease. She steps on the gas even more going faster. Her booster shining brightly. She decides to pull up flying through an opening in the roof of the trees. Her speed increases as she climbs higher and higher. She gets high enough to where she cuts her booster off. She closes her eyes allowing herself to free fall backwards.

Her underbelly was facing nose down at the ground. Ava still had her eyes closed feeling air rush past her. Her altitude continues to go down as she continues to fall. She opens her eyes again facing back up. Her underbelly was in line with the trees under her. She pulls up soaring past the tree tops. She slams down on the gas once more going faster. She felt adrenaline course through her.

Up ahead, Dusty was flying in the same direction he was. He heard his radar go off. He sees a red blur coming at him. His eyes widened. Avalean sees Dusty coming for her. " Oh shit!" she shouted. She tries to slow down but fails. She ends up missing him going back into the cover of the trees. She was going too fast colliding into a tree ahead of her. She groans softly in pain. Dusty finds a safe place to land next to her. " Oh my god are you okay!" Avalean coughs. " I think so." She tries to get up wincing in pain. " Don't move I'll radio Dottie and tell her what happened." Murmurs Dusty. Avalean groans. _Shit mom is going to kill me._ She groans softly in her head.

Dottie was busy unpacking her equipment. _Dusty to Dottie come in_. Dottie sighed picking up her radio. "Go ahead Dusty." _Hey Dottie I need you to come quick. A jet is down in the trees._ Dottie gulps. " alright I'm on my way!" she grabs her stuff rolling out of the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusty stayed with Avalean. Avalean was embrassed about the whole situation. Dottie finally found them. She jumped over fallen logs. " What the hell happened here?" she asked. Avalean looked at her wincing as she did so. " I had a little bit of an accident." Dottie shakes her head. " Accident? More like you hit the whole damn tree!" she sighs. " No matter." She turns to Dusty. " Dusty can you tow her out so I can take a better look?" she asked. Dusty nods. " Of course." Dottie hooked a chain up to each of them. Dusty pulled Avalean gently out of the forest. Dottie follows them. " Right there is good Dusty!" Called Dottie. Dusty stops. Dottie goes around to each side of Avalean. " No serious damage apart from scratches." She pulls out her wrench. " Simple fix to say at the least."

Dottie begins to fix Avalean up. Dusty was sitting there with her. " I've never seen a jet around this parts before well apart from the twin jets I knew during my racing career. But I have never seen one of your kind." Ava narrowed her eyes. " Thanks." She growls gently. She looks at him. " So you're the cropduster Dottie helped eh?" she asked. Dusty nods smiling. " Yep I used to be a racer but now I'm a certified firefighter." Avalean raised an eyebrow. " Go on." She urged. Dusty told her all about the smokejumpers. Dottie looks at Dusty. " Their an awesome group but I'm still unsure about that Blade fellow." Dusty chuckles. " Ha don't worry about him he's a little bit more tame." Dottie finishes up. " Right well thanks Dusty." Dusty nods. " Why don't I show her my team?" he suggested. Avalean looked at her mom. She saw the unsure look on her face. " I guess just make sure you come back home." Avalean smiles. " I will."

Dottie waited until Dusty had his back turned before she hugged Ava. " love you mom." She whispers. Dottie smiles. " I love you too." She lets go. She watches as Dusty and Ava leave the runway together. Dottie sighs softly shaking her head. Avalean flew next to Dusty. She smiled gently chuckling about her little incident earlier. Dusty took her Propwash Junction Airport. They landed causing two planes to turn around look at them. Avalean suddenly felt her adrenaline go up. She went into protective mode looking for a way to escape. " Hey Dusty!" called the green and white plane. Dusty smiles. " I want you to meet Windlifter." Ava looks at Windlifter. " Hi." She whispers shyly. A yellow, multicolored plane rolled up eyeing Ava up and down. " Wow a rare colored thunderbird!" she exclaimed. Avalean backed up a little bit. Dusty smiled. " This is-" Dipper cut him off. " I'm Dipper! I know we are going to be great friends!" she chirped. Avalean smiled feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Windlifter rolled up to them. " And your name is young one?" he asked. Avalean shyly turned away. " The name is Avalean Thunderheart or Ava for short." Windlifter smiled. " Pretty name for such a rare plane. What brings you to us?" Avalean looks up. " I want to join your team as a firefighter." Windlifter nods. " our boss isn't here at the moment. He's out on patrol but I'm sure he will back soon." Avalean nods. " Right well I'll wait patiently then."

They all looked up as a red, black, and white helicopter flew into the airport. He landed gently onto his landing gear. He spotted Ava narrowing his eyes gently. He rolled over to them. " Who is this?" he asked in a low gruff voice. Dipper smiled. " This here is Avalean Thunderheart sir." Blade eyed her up and down. " What is she doing here?" Avalean met Blade's gaze steadily showing no fear. " I want to join your team as a new firefighter." Her voice had a clear, sweet, almost honey tone to it. Blade shakes his head. " Alright get her mounted up with some gear then." He grumbles rolling off.

Avalean looked at Dusty. " What is his problem?" she asked. Dusty frowns. " I'm not sure but no matter." He smiles. " glad you can join us." Dipper takes Avalean over to a hangar. " We'll get ya fitted with new gear and-" Avalean cuts her off. " Can we do this tomorrow I really got to get back." She whispers. Dipper frowns. " Oh okay." Avalean bows. " It was really nice meeting you guys but I have to get home before my mom kills me." Avalean rolled out of the hangar. She bidded Dusty and Windlifter goodbye before taking off into the air.

The sun had set lower by the time she got home. " Shit I hope I'm not too late." She mutters under her breathe. She rolls into her hangar to find her mother asleep on the couch. She smiles grabbing the blanket in her mother and laying it over her. Dottie stirs. " Ava?" she asks. Avalean looks down. " Yes mom?" Dottie wakes up all the way rubbing her eyes. " What time is it?" Avalean looks at the clock. " Five o'clock. Am I too late?" Dottie shakes her head smiling. " No your right on time." Avalean backs up so her mom could get up. " I just finished unpacking. We had a lot of stuff." Avalean chuckles. " Yeah and most of that was yours." She added winking. Dottie chuckles. " Watch it." She goes into the kitchen. " I'm not even going to ask if your hungry. With all the running you have been doing today."

Dottie finishes cooking dinner for the both of them. She sets the plates of food down on the table. Avalean begins to eat. Dottie eats with her talking about what had happened with her. Avalean yawns. " I'm going to turn in early." Dottie nods. " Alright I just have to finish with some things then I'll join you in bed." Avalean smiles and rolls off. " Good night." Dottie smiles back. " Good night."


End file.
